Not One Of Us
by Silenthunder
Summary: When Macavity arrives home late, he knows he's in trouble. One-shot.


Macavity knew what was going to happen as soon as he entered his home. The emotional storm had been building ever since last month – no, two months ago. This was the night it would come in with all its fury. He was sure of it.

He could feel it in his father, staring disapprovingly a few feet away. In his brothers, confused and surprised. And in himself, his feelings so tangled that he didn't know what to feel.

There were a few moments of silence.

"You're late for dinner. Half an hour late," Deuteronomy said in a quiet tone.

Macavity said nothing, only staring at the ground.

"Where have you been?"

"Out," Macavity murmured.

"That's not a satisfactory answer. What were you doing while you were 'out?' "

"Things."

"What things, son? You need to tell me."

"No I don't!" he hissed, looking up. "What I do is my business!"

"Would any of that business have to do with Hermes?"

No reply came.

"Hermes has been in scrapes with the law, Macavity. He's bad news, worse then a Pollicle."

"But Dad, he's my friend!"

"A friend that will get you into trouble. He won't do any good for you, Macavity. I'm worried about you."

Macaivity glared. "Don't be."

His father glared back. "Don't you speak to me like that! Now listen to me. Your attitude's been getting worse, you've had close escapes with the Police Dogs countless times and your brothers here are missing you more than you know. I've done my best to make you change, to understand, but it doesn't seem like its doing any good. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Only this: I'm almost an adult now, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't have to listen to you or anyone else! I like Hermes, and I like what we do together. I'm sorry, Dad, but I feel like this is what I'm supposed to be. Independent. Unattached to rules. I want to make my own life, without you or Munkus or Tugger in the way. Without anyone or anything in the way."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Deuteronomy murmured after a moment of shocked silence.

Macavity stared back without flinching. "It is."

His father took a deep breath. "Very well. Go to bed. You may sleep here for one more night, but you are not allowed here again. You are forbidden from ever attending the Balls again. This is what you desire, and this is what you receive. Do you understand, Macavity?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may say your goodbyes to your siblings if you wish. And then you must prepare to leave. But remember: Once you go, you are no longer one of us. You will no longer be a Jellicle Cat."

* * *

_A Few Months Later..._

Deuteronomy smiled as he mingled with the other Jellicles, happy that the nightly celebration had come at last.

"Good evening, Deuteronomy!"

He turned to see a wiry, orange tabby tom. "Oh, hello, Skimbleshanks. How did work go?"

"Well, except for a few small threats from some stowaway, everything went pretty smoothly. He just wouldn't budge, until I threatened to throw his sack off the train... Are you alright, sir?"

The Tribe Leader's face had sobered. _What if it had been Macavity?_ He cleared his throat and tried to look unconcerned. "Nothing, Skimble. Excuse me."

Avoiding his friend's concerned look, he shuffled away, setting his thoughts on the hours ahead when the Ball would begin.

* * *

It was midnight by now. Deuteronomy had enjoyed himself tremendously, applauding every singer and dancer. But now, gloom came to him again as he stood, signaling that he wished to make an announcement. Every cat hushed, looking up at him curiously.

"Jellicles," he began, a slight quiver in his voice. "I must tell you something that you will take very hard. But you need to know. I have banished Macavity."

The whole crowd gasped. Some turned to each other and whispered their thoughts. Some froze, horrified. A few bowed their heads, silent in their sorrow. Banishment was so terrible a punishment that hardly any Leader had used it; even Deuteronomy had resolved never to put it to action. Until now.

"I banished him because he had turned to thievery and violence, things that are unacceptable in my family and to most of you. He was to take my place when my time came, but now I must choose a new heir." He beckoned to his sons, who came forward obediently.

"Munkustrap. You will be the one to replace me as Tribe Leader."

Contrary to what some cats thought, Tugger looked content with the situation. But most were not surprised. Tugger would be too fickle for a job like this. He smiled at Munkustrap, who dipped his head in acceptance of the decision, and promised he would do his best to fulfill the role when the time came. The others cheered.

And out of the corner of his eye, Old Deuteronomy saw yellow eyes flashing from the far shadows. Then nothing. He remembered hearing some humans talking the week before about the latest newspaper headline: **Priceless Diamond Stolen! Thief Not Yet Found. **The humans had mentioned one of the bits of evidence that had been found was a tuft of ginger-red fur. Deuteronomy blinked back tears and turned away from the place where the eyes had glowered with betrayal.

_I'm sorry it had to be this way, Macavity_.

**AN: This is my first CATS story, so I'm sorry if anything is out of place. Constructing criticism would be helpful!**


End file.
